


City Walks

by margaretangel



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: I have no idea what I'm doing, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 17:00:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10746006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margaretangel/pseuds/margaretangel
Summary: Hello everyone! This is my first shot at an Eddsworld fanfic, and I think it's turning out pretty good. I'm not quite sure where it's going, but it's going. I plan to update every once in a while, but I wouldn't expect a constant schedule. A bet gone wrong, A friend gone missing, and a strange amount of pain for this fandom.





	City Walks

**Author's Note:**

> I quite literally have no idea what I'm doing with this.. Credits to GeoRob for helping with the spelling and making sure I wrote the Characters right!

8:15 pm (Matt)

Matt quietly walked down the road, the cool night air blowing his hair slightly out of place, much to his displeasure. He sighed slightly, looking around, the bag he was carrying seeming to grow heavier by the second. Matt was starting to regret agreeing to go out on that late night Cola run, but he still had 20 dollars riding on the fact that he could make it home without getting lost.

So much for that bet. He honestly had no idea where he was, but that didn't matter much to Matt. He looked around, searching for someone who might be able to give him at least an idea on where he was.

8:20 pm (Edd)

"Tom! He left at Seven! He's lost! Can you just let me go look for him?" Edd pleaded, getting more worried by the minute.

"No Edd. We're not going to look for him until he calls me. We made a bet, and I'm going to win this. He wins if he finds his way home, and that includes getting rides from us without calling." Tom stared at the taller male, his inky black eyes shining with a drive.

"I swear.. If Matt gets mugged, you're going to have to go with him whenever he goes to town. Or better yet, just go instead of him. It was your turn to get the Cola anyways."

Tom sighed, rolling his 'eyes' before he mumbled, "You know you don't need to get the dang cola at these times if you just buy enough to last you a weekend. "

8:30 Pm (Matt)

Matt bit his lip, a bad habit that he had picked up a while ago, feeling quite anxious, the buildings around him seeming to taunt and overshadow him. He didn't recognize where he was, what time it was, and the people around scared him. He tightened his grip on the bag, not really caring about the bet anymore. Twenty dollars wasn't worth this. He pulled out his phone quickly, Matt's hands shaking slightly as he pulled up Tom's number. Matt was about to hit the call button but stopped when he heard a shrill scream. He hurriedly ran to the source, not noticing when he missed his pocket and dropped his cell on the sidewalk.

9:00 (Edd)

"Tom, It's been an hour. I'm going to look for him. I'm worried."

Edd's hands clenched into fists, trying to get past the smaller male.

"Nope." Tom's response came quickly, not seeming intimidated at all by Edd.

"It's like you care about twenty dollars then you do Matt! Just move already!" He tried shoving Tom away, Edd quickly falling as Tom stepped away from him, hitting the ground with a thud.

"Fine. Go find Matt. " The void-eyed man stared at Edd, holding his hand out to help him up. Edd took it, nodding as he went out to the car, starting it up and driving out, glancing back to see Tom standing at the door watching him.


End file.
